Over It
by rini124
Summary: Luna thinks over how life has been since "the incident". It feels like nothing has changed or that it ended up being worse. In the end, she realizes with help from a certain person, she can really be herself again. Songfic! Luna/Subaru. Celestialshipping.


Well, a friend of mine convinced me to put this story on as well XD So here it is:

Yay! A song fic :D Why? Because. And stuff. Yeah, I just felt like writing one. I haven't heard this song in a while, but I figured it was fitting. It will be a mix of flash backs and current events as well. But yes, enjoy. The song is "Over it" by Anneliese van der Pol.

Bonus Note: The flash back IS from the actual game and thus, none of it is originally mine :3

* * *

Luna took a seat near the front of the class room and took out her books. She let out a heavy sigh as she began getting her homework ready to give to their teacher. She hadn't gotten much sleep the other night, making sure everything was written perfectly.

Luna thought back to her parents when they stopped by to see. Her handwriting was too sloppy, the explaination wasn't good enough, her numbers were too thick... The list continued. Luna's parents may have been around more, but they hadn't changed, not at all. Wiping away a stray tear, she shook her head. Sure, she was stressed and still needed to be perfect for her family, but at least they were around more, right? Luna just needed to think of the positive. She held her books to her chest and closed her eyes, trying to clear her mind.

Meanwhile, Subaru looked over toward the young blonde haired girl, watching her every move.

"Hey, what is it?" War Rock whispered.

"Inchou just seems troubled, is all."

"What makes you say that?"

"She hasn't said a word and..." Subaru just stopped there. He didn't feel like explaining it to War Rock, but Subaru could swear he saw her cry.

"So, you're worried?"

"She's just different, is all."

* * *

_How could you know,  
That behind my eyes a sad girl cried?  
And how could you know,  
That I hurt so much inside?  
And how could you know,  
That I'm not the average girl?  
I'm carrying the weight of the world (Yeah)_

* * *

Class ended a few hours later, letting them leave for lunch. Luna quickly headed out, heading toward the roof to think to herself, not noticing a certain boy was following her.

Reaching the top, she looked out, across the buildings and the city. She could see most of the places surrounding their small town from the large school, but she couldn't help but wish she was on the other edge of town rather than here. Sure, Luna loved her class president job, but she couldn't help and wonder if she'd really have tried for it if it wasn't for her parents. Luna was startled from her thoughts as she felt a tap on her shoulder, quickly turning around, she stuttered "Hoshikawa-kun?!"

"I didn't mean to startle you or anything, but you seemed distracted, so I figured I'd check on you." Subaru said with a shrug. "You don't come up here to the roof much, at least not to look out."

Luna didn't respond. It was true after all, she wasn't very comfortable due to the fact that she was afraid of heights and tended to get motion sickness. She couldn't help but feel surprised that he not only cared, but remembered that face. "I'm fine, I just came to get air." Luna said quickly.

"Are you sure? Because we could take a walk if you want and maybe talk about i--"

"I'm fine, really. I'm over it." Luna said quickly, walking passed him back toward the school. Subaru just watched, barely convinced.

* * *

_So can you get me out of here?  
Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't see  
this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It_

* * *

Luna headed to the cafeteria where Gonta and Kizamaro were talking. She had eaten her meal on the way there from the roof, knowing she had plenty to do. Placing on a fake smile, Luna made sure to look completely fine, seeing how she knew they probably wouldn't notice.

"Gonta, Kizamaro." Luna greeted, as she arrived at their table.

"Inchou, Hi!" The two responded, grinning wildly. They then noticed the serious look in her eyes.

"Do we have to do something...?" Kizamaro asked.

"Yes, we have a bunch of assignments to do today. We have to copy handouts, deliver them to teachers, make sure nobody is fooling off..." Luna continued on, listing things they had to do.

"But it's lunch time! We should relax and have fu--"

"This is why it's the perfect time. We're busy the rest of the day, we might as well use this time."

"Bu--"

"Now."

The two boys sighed and followed the bossy girl out, however, she paused as her eyes caught Subaru's. Her heart began to beat quickly, as she almost wanted to run right to him. Luna quickly shook her head and walked off, trying to ignore him completely. Despite being with her two best friends, she couldn't help but feel somewhat empty.

* * *

_I'm playing the role  
Of the happy girl  
But no one knows  
Inside I'm alone  
But I would never let it show (never let it show)  
I dread everyday  
Too much work and not enough play  
Over and over  
It's always the same (Yeah)  
But you can make everything OK..._

* * *

School was now over and Gonta and Kizamaro had been dropped off at their house. Luna was now alone walking with Subaru to his house before heading home. Her heart kept beating faster every second as she tried to relax herself.

"Inchou."

"What is it?"

"Would you like to talk now?"

"Didn't I tell you I was fine?"

"He just doesn't believe you." War Rock interrupted.

Luna just stared, not sure what to say. To think, the person she happened to be the least closest to might actually be able to tell how she was feeling, but Luna shook her head, he might just be the closest person to her, in an odd way. The silence lasted for some time before Luna finally spoke. "Like I said, I'm fine. I feel much better, okay? I'm completely over it."

Before Subaru could protest though, Luna ran back toward her house, not giving him a second glance.

* * *

_Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over it_

* * *

Luna sat on her bed, contemplating events in her head. To think, just a month or so ago, so many things changed. Her parents began coming home more, she and Subaru became friends, she learned her "true love", Rockman-sama, happened to be Subaru all along, and all these things happened that one day at the mall...that one day that completely broke her.

She was transferring, or at least, she was supposed to be...So, on her last day, she tried to find somebody to do something with, but Gonta was busy...Kizamaro was too, and in a last resort, she decided to ask Subaru, who ended up going out that day as well! Luna had to admit, what she did wasn't exactly right, but no pain has yet to reach the amount she had felt that day, so following him seemed like the only choice, and that is where the trouble began...

_--Flash back_

"Starting today, we're proud to host a special sub-tropical jungle exhibition on the roof of this very building where we have a variety of snakes on display. So please feel free to visit the roof, and enter the Subtropical Zone today!" Came a voice over the loud speaker.

"A subtropical jungle exhibit? That must be the one my mother and father were working on." Luna whispered to herself. "But somehow, I don't think they'd be very happy to find me here."

However, of course, while Luna was worried about how her parents would react, she didn't have a choice when she heard the other girl's exclamation, a girl none other than Hibiki Misora. "A jungle exhibit?! Doesn't that sound exciting!? Let's go take a look!"

Luna just watched as they headed off before talking to herself once more. "Are they really going to go look at the exhibit? But what if I bump into my parents...?" Luna had to admit, she should've realized something was up right there. Nothing ever meant more to her than behaving for her parents, but something about Subaru's whereabouts ended up meaning much more than anything her parents ever said. "...Whatever. I don't care! I'm going to follow them!!"

And so she did, Luna followed them and watched, listening to every word, that was, until she was caught. She tried to go one way, but there were her parents, heading right toward her. They had seen her and now she had no choice, but to receive punishment.

"Luna! What are you doing here?" Her father demanded.

"Um...I-uh.." Luna stuttered. She couldn't really say.

"What? Speak clearly!" Her mother lectured.

"I...was..." Luna started, but it just ended up getting worse, because Subaru and Misora began heading back, and now she wasn't just caught by her parents, but them too. She felt everything was breaking down and the walls were closing in.

"Come on, Subaru-kun! Let's hurry!" Luna heard Misora say as the two headed toward her.

And right there, Subaru quickly "greeted" her. "H-Huh? What are you doing here, Inchou!?" He quickly exclaimed, confused if anything.

"I..." Luna started, but she couldn't continue. She just wanted to get away, anywhere from there.

"Luna, who are these children?" Her father quickly asked.

"He's one of my classmates, Hoshikawa Subaru, and..."

"I'm his friend, Hibiki Misora." Misora intervened.

"Hmph, elementary school children out on a date? I can't say that I approve of such behavior. Children have no business acting like adults, and going on "dates". If you have time to play pretend, you should spend it studying to get better grades." Luna's father lectured.

The rest was mostly a blur to the poor girl, still getting over being caught by both of them and her father's speech. How she heard so many of them.

Despite that, hearing Subaru's concern about her transfer made her feel somewhat special, almost like somebody really did care. Even if it wasn't much, it rang through her mind. Just what he said after her mother mentioned it.

"We should speed up our search for a better school and transfer her there at once!" Luna's mother exclaimed. "Transfer!? What are you talking about!?" Subaru exclaimed, before heading over to her. Luna just stared, she never had a good relationship with him at all, everytime he seemed to be concerned for her safety or tried to protect her, Luna's heart couldn't help but flutter.

The next moment though, made Luna's blood boil. It was the first time she had spoke back to her father, but after what he said, Luna couldn't leave it alone.

"I'll tell you what we're talking about. So that Luna will have a bright future ahead of her, we are transferring Luna to a school with an enviorment better suited to studying and discipline. Once she moves there, she won't see _rabble like you anymore either_. I will hope you refrain from associating with Luna and _corrupting her. You are your filty--_"

But Luna cut him off. He couldn't talk like that about her friends or Subaru. "Father! That's enough!!" Luna exclaimed, stressed and upset.

"Be quiet, Luna. You will be a good girl and do what we say!" Her father yelled.

"No!! I'm not yours or mother's doll!" And with that, she pushed passed them, running off.

_--End Flash back_

She didn't know what happened next, other than Subaru running after her saying not to let "that alien" in, but she didn't listen, she didn't want to transfer and she was sick of being treated like she wasn't a person. But Subaru saved her and he did come, so maybe he did care..."

Luna laid back, Subaru's words and actions crossing her thoughts, not only from that day, but from earlier days and even from days like today. Maybe he really did care. Glancing at a photo on her desk of Rockman, she nodded her head, finally coming to an idea of what she needed to do.

* * *

_And when the world is closin' in  
I can't leave it all and just walk away  
I can always start all over again  
I am closer to a better day_

* * *

Luna headed down the block toward Subaru's house. She couldn't help, but feel nervous, but he seemed like he cared, so she had to take the chance.

She rang the doorbell and began to shuffle her feet in place. Luna's nervous level quickly began to rise and she couldn't seem to calm. The door opened a minute or two later to Subaru, his brown eyes staring right into her olive green eyes.

"H-Hi.." Luna stuttered. "I...erm..." She wasn't good at this at all.

Subaru stepped out the house, closing the door behind him, waiting for her to finish.

"I figured I'd take you up on your offer." Luna quickly blurted out. "I mean, I'm fine, I just figured I had nothing better to do and..."

Subaru just smiled as Luna continued on. She finally stopped when she noticed the smile placed on his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, let's go." Subaru said softly as he walked, urging the girl to follow him. They headed toward the bus station where a bus had just arrived. Getting on, they took a seat toward the back. The bus was more or less empty and Luna couldn't help but look out the window. She enjoyed seeing the sights.

"How have things been with your parents?" Subaru asked, breaking the silence. He knew that was bothering her. The day he saw her stressed out so much due to her parents, Subaru knew most problems with her were probably caused by them.

"I-...how..?"

"I can't think of many other reasons."

"Even though they're around more, I guess I feel like things haven't changed. Sometimes they listen, but in the long run, it's the same thing as it always has, except I have to hear it even more." Luna quickly wiped the few tears that escaped from her eyes.

Subaru figured to let her calm a bit before pressing her further. Last thing he wanted was to make her cry more, after all, it wasn't his intention to do that to her.

"I-I'm sorry..." Luna stuttered. "I-I do-don't usu-usually talk ab-about these thi-things..."

She didn't know why she could talk so openly with him. When she found him in his room, she opened up to him about her family. It was the first time Luna had opened up to anyone about them, not even her two best friends, and to someone she barely could stand, Luna not only let him know her feelings, but slowly gave him her heart too.

The talking continued, Luna letting out a few smiles and giggles as her tears slowly began to stop.

"Last stop, everybody off!" The driver called, causing Luna's and Subaru's chatter to stop briefly. Heading off, they looked around and noticed they were up near the mountains with Kodama City no where in site.

"The bus should be back in two hours, so don't worry." Subaru reassured her, almost reading her thoughts. "So we can walk around for now."

"Are you sure? But it's going to be late and we have home work an--" Luna's mouth was quickly covered.

"Just relax and take a break. You and I both know you need one."

"Yeah, seriously, you have issues." War Rock added.

"War Rock!"

"What? Just saying."

"Nobody asked for your opinion, War Rock." Luna snapped.

"And I don't care."

"Just ignore him..." Subaru groaned.

"Already done."

War Rock began to say something, but Subaru quickly shut his transer, urging War Rock to be quiet.

The walk then began, with Luna ranting every so often, but finding herself constantly caught in the fact that here she was, not doing anything but being with Hoshikawa Subaru. Feeling somewhat free with no restraints holding her down. She was laughing and her eyes were shining and this time, it wasn't fake.

Time seemed to fly as the two talked and Subaru really learned a lot about her helping him understand more about the way he was. Subaru first learned a great deal from the earlier experiences about a month ago, but it was nice to hear her say it and not tell him off soon after. Heading back toward the bus, it was stopped right where it had left earlier, waiting for anybody who wanted to get on.

The two headed onto the bus, making their way back to their seats from before. "Thank you, Hoshikawa-kun." Luna said softly before letting out a yawn.

"N-No problem.." Subaru said softly, somewhat surprised.

Luna laid her head on Subaru's shoulder. Normally, Luna'd feel awkward, but with the weight lifted off her shoulders, she felt tired from the freedom she had felt.

Subaru was surprised by her actions, but shook it off as he put his arm around her, figuring it was best to let her relax, after all, now she really was over it.

* * *

_Take me away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be...  
(Take Me Away, Take Me Away)  
Take Me Away  
We'll jump in the car  
Drive 'til the gas runs out and then walk so far  
That we can't  
See this place anymore  
Take a day off  
Give it a rest  
So I can forget about this mess  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be...  
If I lighten up a little bit,  
Then I will be  
Over It  
Over It  
I am Over It_

* * *

The End! So, that's it! I hope you guys enjoyed


End file.
